


Undertales: A Variety of Three Sentence Drabbles

by electrickster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/F, F/M, Fontcest, Glasses, Grease - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Outer Space, Pole Dancing, Undertail, Voyeurism, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrickster/pseuds/electrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 3 sentence drabbles, all about Undertale.  Some are innocent, some are sad, some are steamy, and some are downright insane.</p>
<p>The first eight are innocent, the rest are explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertales: A Variety of Three Sentence Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> My GOD were these fun to do. I listed all the prompts I was given by various people at the top and at the top of each one, so you can Ctrl + F your way through, or read them all. The first eight of these should be okay for anyone who does not like graphic or implied sexy stuff.
> 
> Can't say the same for the rest.
> 
> If you have any prompts, regardless of craziness, that you want me to try, let me know and you just might see it here.

1\. [9:55:45 PM] Riel CZ: Flowey Papyrus Valentine's Day breakfast in bed  
2\. [9:24:35 PM] Scribeprotra: sans/napstablook, naps  
3\. [9:32:11 PM] Scribeprotra: danctale!sans/grillby, join me?  
4\. [1/19/2016 9:09:41 PM] Riel CZ: Papyrus delivering a (Papyrus-style) eulogy at his mother's funeral.   
5\. [1:57:46 PM] Scribeprotra: a gaster blaster pov bit?  
6\. [2:00 pm] elycien: Mettaton goes to the moon  
7\. [Wed] RielCZ: Toriel shopping for glasses with Frisk.  
8\. [10:37:26 PM] Riel CZ: Temmie takes it unto herself to fix the Librarby sign

9\. [9:20:35 PM] Scribeprotra: papyrus/asgore relief   
10\. [9:23:17 PM] Scribeprotra: pet rock kinking haaaaard on pap's nice hand  
11\. [9:25:47 PM] Scribeprotra: grillby/papyrus, grease and oil  
12\. [6:31:23 PM] Cassie: *adds Papyrus sucking reader off to the tiny list...  
13\. [6:31:32 PM] Des: Accidental caught Skelle fap  
14\. [1/19/2016 1:57:06 PM] Cassie: UF!Papyrus thinks you're weak and in order to toughen you up...he...*cough* battles you with his tentacle magic...  
15\. [9:09:51 PM] Cassie: Mettaton is a pole dancer and Papyrus is speechless but tosses gold anyway  
16\. [9:08:28 PM] Riel CZ: Undyne animated herself as a hentai character in an anime to give to Alphys on her birthday--Alphys's reaction.   
17\. (ALTERNATE ENDING)  
18\. [1:54:08 PM] Luna Clifford: Uf! Papy being a sub  
19\. Tumblr: rubbing together, licking in eyesockets, soul sex, those are all a lot of fun.  
20\. [10:30:40 PM] Cassie: what about voyeur Pap?

 

[9:55:45 PM] Riel CZ: Flowey Papyrus Valentine's Day breakfast in bed  
“I REALIZED YOU MIGHT BE LONELY ON VALENTINE’S DAY, SO I MADE YOU BREAKFAST IN FLOWERBED—“ Papyrus gags on his pun for a moment, then hands the plateful of spaghetti to Flowey.

Flowey runs a petal over it, in apparent disbelief, emanating a strange (emotional?) powder, murmuring, “I don’t know what to say…maybe you should have it.”

“TAKING MY PRESENT AND TURNING IT AROUND FOR ME…” Papyrus’s eyes fill with tears as he takes a bite of his newfound gift, completely oblivious to the knowing, haunting smile on Flowey’s face.

 

[9:24:35 PM] Scribeprotra: sans/napstablook, naps  
“…thanks for coming…on such short notice…I don’t have much but please feel free to—What are you doing?” Napstablook asked, seeing their guest curl up in the corner of the room.

“it’s quiet here,” Sans said, patting the floorboards next to him.

Contrary to popular opinion, ghosts made wonderful pillows.

 

[9:32:11 PM] Scribeprotra: danctale!sans/grillby, join me?   
The lights and the raging bass of the club made Grillby’s head swim, and it wasn’t just the drinks he’d had, either. He continued to watch Sans breakdance in the middle, swimming in the music, and was so entranced that he hardly noticed the skeleton extending a bony hand toward him—HIM!

Face feeling red-hot—it was definitely the alcohol, damn it—Grillby gingerly took Sans’s hand and stepped onto the dance floor with him.

 

[1/19/2016 9:09:41 PM] Riel CZ: Papyrus delivering a (Papyrus-style) eulogy at his mother's funeral.   
Dust coated Papyrus’s ribcage and he closed his eyesockets, knowing that this would be the closest thing he would ever get to a hug from his mother for the rest of his life. “MOM WAS…” Papyrus trailed off, looking down at the granules on himself, and the monsters surrounding him, all staring with sympathy in their eyes but none moving to speak.

“SORRY…JUST…CAUGHT SOMETHING IN MY EYE….YOU KNOW…TEARS…” Papyrus mumbled before fleeing, the wind scattering his mother’s dust into the snow.

 

[1:57:46 PM] Scribeprotra: a gaster blaster pov bit?  
“Who does he think he is, bossing me around like—“ the poor blaster interrupted its thoughts to vomit yet again, magical energy making its jaw burn. “I hope that child gets you, and gets you good,” it hissed, but not loud enough for Sans to hear it.

Its body shimmered, then disappeared for good as red ran down the once-blue hoodie. 

 

[2:00 pm] elycien: Mettaton goes to the moon  
Everyone had talked about it as the greatest accomplishment a ghost OR a robot could hope for, but Mettaton saw no glory once he arrived.

“Nothing but filthy white dirt, craters, and not a single soul to watch me be fabulous—oh, if only someone at the very LEAST covered this place in glitter…” he mumbled, his voice muffled by the vacuum.

The moon was unusually sparkly tonight.

 

[Wed] RielCZ: Toriel shopping for glasses with Frisk.  
“How about these?” Toriel held up a pair of glasses to Frisk’s eyes, studying them intently though receiving no reaction. “Or…these?” She held up another pair, then casually placed the former pair onto a worryingly large pile.

_”Please just pick something so we can go home already…”_

 

[10:37:26 PM] Riel CZ: Temmie takes it unto herself to fix the Librarby sign  
Temmie peered at the sign for the Library, feeling in every fiber of her being that something was not right. She didn’t know what it was, but was filled with deTemmienation anyway.

*****

Several confused tourists and citizens of Snowdin gathered around the new pLs REED HeAR!11 sign where the “Librarby” sign should have been, wondering who could have committed such a despicable act of vandalism.

 

[9:20:35 PM] Scribeprotra: papyrus/asgore relief 

“I can’t possibly obtain enough human souls to break the barrier…it’s hopeless,” Asgore put his teacup down and sighed, staring past Papyrus into a nonexistent sunset. 

The skeleton reached over and whispered into a white furry ear, “WHATEVER YOU PUT YOUR MIND TO, I’LL BELIEVE IN YOU EVERY STEP OF THE WAY.”  
*****  
The sounds of their lovemaking echoed across the Underground.

 

[9:23:17 PM] Scribeprotra: pet rock kinking haaaaard on pap's nice hand  
 _Yaaaaaaas,_ thought the rock, craving even more of that sensuous, wonderful gloved touch that never failed to please it, far more than the sprinkles its owner tried to feed it. Papyrus crooned a seemingly endless stream of happy words to accompany his touch, and the rock simply flipped over with pleasure.

Papyrus screamed.

 

[9:25:47 PM] Scribeprotra: grillby/papyrus, grease and oil  
“You should have come to see me sooner,” Grillby crackled, applying still more bacon grease down Papyrus’s vertebrae, making the latter shudder.

“JUST…NNGH…DON’T TELL MY BROTHER ABOUT THIS.”

Grillby leaned close to where Papyrus’s ear would be, stroking and inflaming his spine, hissing, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

[6:31:23 PM] Cassie: *adds Papyrus sucking reader off to the tiny list...  
Sparks shoot through your body as his orange, dripping tongue hits a truly sensitive spot and hovers there, flicking the tip back and forth over it. He gazes up at you, his eye sockets empty of matter but full of willingness, asking without words “Am I doing a good job?” to which you almost imperceptibly shake your head no.

In response, Papyrus redoubled his licking speed, sending a warm fire throughout your limbs—he’d be damned if he wasn’t called The GREAT Papyrus after this.

 

[6:31:32 PM] Des: Accidental caught Skelle fap  
It was so easy now—in his room, on his racecar bed, Papyrus hardly needed to concentrate on focusing the magical energy to his pelvis. The orange glow pulsed beneath his relentless touch, flopping about as he gripped it tightly and rubbed it back and forth—Ohh, it was bliss, making himself shiver and moan and catch on fire.

“Papyrus, I’ve brought you a surp—“

The grocery bags Sans was carrying fell, boxes of spaghetti littering the carpet.

 

[1/19/2016 1:57:06 PM] Cassie: UF!Papyrus thinks you're weak and in order to toughen you up...he...*cough* battles you with his tentacle magic...  
“YOU ARE A DISGRACE—LET /YOU/ INTO THE ROYAL GUARD, WHAT A JOKE!” You can feel the orange glow boring into your eyes as Papyrus lifts you roughly by the shoulders, distracted momentarily by the rising tendrils of magical energy swirling around him.

“FORTUNATELY, I THINK YOU ARE NOT A TOTAL WASTE, BUT TRAINABLE,” he purrs, dropping you into a wriggling mass of tentacles…

 

[9:09:51 PM] Cassie: Mettaton is a pole dancer and Papyrus is speechless but tosses gold anyway  
The strobe lights flashed white and pink, capturing every sleek curve and tangent of Mettaton’s body, and Papyrus didn’t miss a single one.

His jaw hung wide open as the robot swooped towards Papyrus, dangling off the pole by his feet, stroked his bony chin and _oh GOD did he really WINK?--_

The skeleton hesitated for a moment, mouth still agape, before slipping several gold coins into Mettaton’s heart slot.

 

[9:08:28 PM] Riel CZ: Undyne animated herself as a hentai character in an anime to give to Alphys on her birthday--Alphys's reaction.  
“You…you programmed this…” Dr. Alphys gaped, heat rising in her face as her eyes traveled all over the breathing fish-lady character on the screen, completely naked save for a fishnet which doubled as lingerie.

“Happy birthday, Alphys,” Undyne grinned, giving her an affectionate punch.

“Should I leave you alone, or—“ Undyne didn’t have time to finish her sentence as she was pulled onto Alphys’s lap.

 

ALTERNATE ENDING!  
[9:19:03 PM] Riel CZ: Alphys shoves Undyne out the door and Undyne hears the as you say "fapping" noises.  
“You…you programmed this…” Dr. Alphys gaped, heat rising in her face as her eyes traveled all over the breathing fish-lady character on the screen, completely naked save for a fishnet which doubled as lingerie.

“Well, I guess my work here is done,” Undyne smirked, giving Dr. Alphys a peck on the lips as she left the doctor to her “work.”

After closing the door, however, Undyne lingered, making sure not to miss a single fapping sound Alphys poured into her ears.

 

[1:54:08 PM] Luna Clifford: Uf! Papy being a sub  
“HUMAN—“ Papyrus jerks away, his collar holding him back, “DON’T THINK YOU HAVE ANY POWER OVER ME—“ he groans, but displays tendrils of orange energy to try and intimidate you.

In response, you dig your heel deeper into his back, burying his ribs in dirt with your force, and hiss, “You do NOT talk that way to someone who’s got your brother’s soul, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

“YES, MASTER.”

 

Tumblr: rubbing together, licking in eyesockets, soul sex, those are all a lot of fun.  
“NO, HOLD ON, I THINK I’VE GOT IT--!” Papyrus opens his jaw wide to reveal a long, messy mass of orange energy, wriggling about as earnestly as a tongue of flame.

“lookin good—or should I say _lickin’_ goo—“ Sans is immediately crushed by his brother’s weight, Papyrus’s new tongue exploring the vertebrae on his neck, his cheekbone, and sliding easily into an eyesocket, pulsating as it caresses the inner skull.

All over Snowdin, the dogs perk up at this sound, so new, so strange, so _pleasured…_

 

[10:30:40 PM] Cassie: what about voyeur Pap?  
There it was again, that familiar, tingly, WARM gathering of orange magic around his pelvis, summoned by only one thing: the sight of Sans relaxed on his bed, mercilessly pumping his own little manifestation back and forth.

Papyrus had to stifle a whimper to mimic his brother’s as Sans threw his head back in bliss, covering his rib cage and shorts in glowing orange goo which left him limp on the bed.

It was too much for Papyrus—he grabbed himself and released a loud moan as he twisted its head—

Sans’s own head shot right up at the sound.

**Author's Note:**

> MAN is Underfell hard to write!


End file.
